1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device which includes a narrow bezel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are a type among flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have found a wide range of applications. An LCD device includes a display panel including two display substrates in which electrodes are disposed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates, and upon applying voltage to the electrodes, orientations of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rearranged to adjust the amount of light transmitted through the display panel.
The LCD device, which is a passive-type light emitting device, includes the display panel displaying images, an intermediate frame on which the display panel is mounted, and a backlight assembly generating and providing light to the display panel. In the LCD device, the intermediate frame is coupled to a lower frame that forms a framework of the backlight assembly, such as using a coupling structure such as a hook.
In order to secure competitiveness of an image display product, development on LCD devices that have properties of slimness and light-weight has progressed. In particular, development is being conducted so as to decrease an overall exterior planar size of an LCD device by decreasing a bezel thereof which corresponds to a planar width between an outermost shape of the LCD device and an active area thereof in which an image is actually displayed.